1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to a dishwasher having a side-by-side rack system defining multiple washing zones.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, dishwashers having multiple dish supports or rack assemblies are known in the art. Particularly, it is known to provide upper and lower rack assemblies, as well as upper, side-by side rack assemblies which are cantilevered from opposing side walls, in a front-loading dishwasher. However, as modern kitchens expand in size, consumers are finding a need for wider dishwashers. With these wider designs, cantilevering a rack assembly off a side wall limits the weight that can be supported at any given time. Moreover, consumers, while also demanding larger capacity dishwashers, desire a more efficient method to wash smaller quantities of dishware.
As kitchens expand in size, the need for space-efficient appliances is rapidly becoming a thing of the past. Kitchen island systems and larger countertops all provide ample space for wider, larger capacity, appliances. In particular, the demand for larger capacity dishwashers is on the rise. The accumulation of breakfast and dinner dishes is typically more than can be accommodated in a single load. In today's fast-paced society, consumers do not have the time to run numerous loads of dishware each day. Additionally, as consumers often need a dishwashing appliance to clean extra load loads resulting from entertaining friends and family. Otherwise, a consumer may be required to run a dishwasher multiple times in order to handle the large quantity of dishware accumulated during a party.
If manufacturers were to gear up to fabricate larger capacity appliances and, in particular, wider dishwashers, they would be faced with the problem of dish support or rack size. Designing racks which are sized to fit into wider units would require retooling production facilities and, with a wider footprint, the size of the production line must be expanded. In many cases, in order to accommodate the larger production lines, new buildings must be constructed. The large capital outlay associated with new production facilities, as well as new production lines is typically more than most manufactures are willing to risk on a new, untested product line.
Finally, in addition to demanding more capacity, energy efficiency is high on the list of consumer priorities. Operating a large capacity dishwasher with only a small load inside is certainly inefficient. Without the ability to control the amount of wash water or focus the water flow to efficiently perform a washing operation, consumers will have to wait to load the dishwasher to its full capacity. While generally not a problem, oftentimes it is necessary to wash only a relatively few dishes at the end of a day. In this case, without the ability to control the wash operation, the consumer may put off washing dishes until enough have accumulated to make operating the dishwasher practical.
Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for a large capacity dishwasher having a wider footprint. More particularly, there exists a need for a large capacity dishwasher having a side-by-side rack system which utilizes both existing dish rack systems arranged alongside a narrower rack system to reduce production costs. Finally, there exists a need for a dishwasher that can selectively direct a washing action to either one, the other or both of the rack systems in order to increase the efficiency of the appliance.